mafia_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mezzeti crime family
The Mezzetti crime family, nicknamed the Chicago Outfit, is an Italian-American Mafia (La Cosa Nostra) organized crime family based in Chicago. History Historical Leadership 'Boss:' *Stefano "Steve the Baker" Tramunti (1910-1922) (deported) *Giovanni "John" Bonomo (1922-1929) (murdered) *Alphonse "Little Al" Buccieri (1929-1954) (died of cancer) **''Acting: Giacomo "Jack" Visconti (1951-1952) (deported)'' ** Acting: Paul "The Barber" Mezzeti (1952-1954) (promoted to boActing: Paul "The Barber" Mezzeti (1952-1954) (promoted to boss) *'Paul "The Barber" Mezzeti (1954-1993) (died of natural causes) **''Ruling Panel/Committee: Thomas "Tommy Wings" Marcello, Vincent "Vinny Cards" Sessa, other members unknown (1987-1990)'' **''Acting: Vincent "Vinny Cards" Sessa (1990-1993) (promoted to front boss)'' * Thomas "Tommy Wings" Marcello (1993-2017) (imprisoned 1998-2001, 2003-2016) (died of heart attack) ** Acting: James Bellomo (1998-1999) ** Acting: Calogero "Charlie Arrows" Corallo (1999-2001) (died of cancer) ** Acting: Giuseppe "Joe" DiLorenzo (2003-2016) * Salvatore "Little Sal" DeMarco (2017-present) '''Street/Front Boss: This position was created by Alphonse Buccieri in 1931 as a way to divert attention from himself. *Giuseppe "Joe Burke" Coppola (1931-1942) (died of cancer) *Giacomo "Jack" Visconti (1942-1951) (promoted to acting boss) *Vito "Uncle Vito" Mazzei (1951-1954) (demoted) *Vittorio "Victor" Marchese (1954-1959) (murdered) *Francesco "Bottles" Napoli (1959-1973) (deported) *Louis "Peanuts" Locascio (1973-1983) (died of natural causes) *James "Bazooka Jim" Lanzetti (1983-1987) (murdered) *Thomas "Tommy Wings" Marcello (1987-1993) (promoted to boss) *Vincent "Vinny Cards" Sessa (1993-2007) (disappeared) *Salvatore "Gopher" DeMarco (2007-2017) (promoted to boss) 'Underboss:' *Alphonse "Little Al" Buccieri (1923-1929) (promoted to boss) *Giuseppe "Joe the Plumber" Salerno (1929-1943) (murdered) *Paul "The Barber" Mezzeti (1943-1954) (promoted to boss) **''Acting: John "Wheels" Mezzeti (1950-1954) (promoted to underboss)'' *John "Wheels" Mezzeti (1954-1985) (died of cancer) *Carmine "The Pro" Scalfani (1985-1999) (disappeared) *Arnold "Droopy Arnie" Battaglia (1999-2016) (died of natural causes) **''Acting: Paolo "Paulie Books" Zappola (2014-2016)'' *Robert "Singing Bobby" DeMarco (2016-present) 'Consigliere:' *Antonio "Cards" Terranova (1921-1949) (deported) *John "Wheels" Mezzeti (1949-1954) (promoted to underboss) *James "Cigar" Galante (1954-1980) (disappeared) *Carmine "The Pro" Scalfani (1980-1989) (disappeared) *Thomas "Tommy D" Narducci (1989-1999) (became an informant for the FBI) *Richard "Ricky" Profaci (1999-2004) (demoted) *Vincent "Vinny AK-47" DiFratto (2004-2016) (died of cancer) *Abraham "Abe" Bianchi (2016-present) 'Messenger:' *Vito "Vinny Wings" Marcello (2003-2016) (died of heart attack) Current Membership 'Administration:' *'Boss: '''Salvatore "Little Sal" DeMarco - he took over as boss after Thomas Marcello died in 2017. His brother Robert once controlled the North Side/Logan Square crew, while youngest brother Louis took over the Elmwood Park Crew. Also a distant relative of Thomas Marcello, Richard Profaci, Paolo Zappola, and Michael Sansanese, all powerful capos. *'Street Boss: Vacant *'Underboss: '''Robert "Singing Bobby" DeMarco - former capo of the Logan Square/North Side Crew, he was promoted to underboss after Arnold "Droopy Arnie" Battaglia's death in 2016. *'Consigliere: 'Abraham "Honest Abe" Bianchi - also a longtime member, is involved in gambling rackets and stock market scams. Took over the position after Vincent DiFratto died of cancer in 2016. 'Capos: *Joseph "Peanuts" Scalfani - capo of the Logan Square/North Side Crew, he took over this faction after Robert DeMarco was promoted to underboss. *Louis DeMarco - youngest brother of Robert and Salvatore DeMarco, capo of the Elmwood Park Crew, he and Robert are distant relatives of Thomas and Vito Marcello *Paolo "Paulie Books" Zappola - cousin of Thomas Marcello, capo of the Melrose Park Crew. Former acting underboss on behalf of Arnold Battaglia. *Vincent "The Donkey" Marcello - son of deceased capo Vito Marcello and nephew of Thomas Marcello, capo of the Cicero/West Side Crew. *Michael "Mikey Tomatoes" Sansanese - capo of the Downtown Loop Crew - cousin of Thomas Marcello *Salvatore "Sally Batts" Battaglione - capo of the South Side Crew, a violent hitman who has been rumored to be involved in as many as 50 hits. *Thomas "Shorty" Spero - capo of the Chinatown Crew, reportedly involved in construction and loansharking rackets *Richard "Ricky" Profaci - capo of the Chicago Heights/NW Indiana Crew - cousin of Thomas Marcello and the former consigliere. *Dominick "Tough Dom" Fratto - capo of the Springfield Crew *John "Johnny Eggs" Bonfiglio - capo of the Milwaukee Crew *Alex "Allie Bones" Castellano - capo of the Omaha Crew *James "Dr. No" Zito - capo of the Rockford Crew Deceased Members * Arnold "Droopy Arnie" Battaglia - longtime member since the 1960s, wielded significant power within the family as the family underboss since 1999. Was reportedly involved in blue-collar rackets, and died while imprisoned in 2016.